


Особые предпочтения

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Хиджиката приходит в Ёшивару, чтобы избавиться от подозрений в импотенции.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Tsukuyo
Kudos: 2





	Особые предпочтения

– Тоши в последнее время что-то на взводе, – заметил Кондо, наблюдая, как Хиджиката с руганью гонял по двору Ямазаки.  
– Недотрах у него, – злорадно сказал Окита. – Вчера он был на свидании, но всё плохо кончилось – девушка опять сбежала, как только увидела, как он жрёт свою собачью еду.  
– Бедняга, – сочувственно протянул Кондо. – Я его так понимаю! Отаэ-сан сегодня тоже в очередной раз отказалась выйти за меня, а потом избила меня дайконом. Но разбитое сердце болит сильнее.  
– Кондо-сан, у него немного другой случай.  
Но Кондо не слушал, он со слезами на глазах следил за Хиджикатой и бормотал про себя: "Тоши, ты не волнуйся, я тебе помогу!"

• • •

Представление о помощи у Кондо оказалось странным.  
– Зачем мне в Ёшивару? – переспросил Хиджиката.  
– Ну, расслабиться, развеяться, – пошевелил бровями Кондо.  
– Кондо-сан, я не напряжён.  
– Ты сегодня чуть Ямазаки катаной не пошинковал из-за какой-то мелочи!  
– Он купил мне анпан со вкусом майонеза вместо нормального майонеза, это не мелочь. И вообще, мне с девушками не везёт, вы же знаете, Кондо-сан.  
Кондо кивнул, в Шинсенгуми это все знали. Но если вся проблема в майонезе...  
– Ты не волнуйся, там женщины опытные, ко всему привычные, – подбодрил он.  
Хиджиката задумался. Вообще, ему не хотелось погружаться в пучины разврата, с другой стороны – сколько можно обходиться своими руками. Однако он должен подавать пример младшим членам офицерского состава! Тот же Ямазаки страдает странными хобби, ему нужно видеть образцовое начальство. Хиджиката попытался вспомнить, что о Ёшиваре говорит кодекс Шинсенгуми, чтобы процитировать Кондо нужный отрывок.  
– Тоши, а ты, может, импотент? – Кондо по-своему истолковал замешательство Хиджикаты.  
– Нет!  
– Да не смущайся, это бывает. Отаэ-сан мне посоветовала отличное народное средство, нужно просто засунуть...  
– Кондо-сан, не надо! В следующий выходной я пойду в Ёшивару, – торопливо сказал Хиджиката.

• • •

В Ёшиваре непросто было выбрать место поприличнее, это противоречило самой идее Ёшивары. Но наконец Хиджиката нашёл бордель без вызывающе пошлой вывески и полуголых красоток у дверей. Он решительно вошёл в обитель разврата.  
– Добро пожаловать! – сразу же обратилась к нему симпатичная девушка в пёстром кимоно, которое было гораздо короче, чем одежда обычных горожанок.  
– Добрый вечер. Я бы хотел... – начал Хиджиката.  
– Хорошо провести время? А с кем? У нас есть девочки, мальчики, лошади и козы. Особое предложение – курица. После того, как с ней закончите, вам её пожарят на ужин.  
Хиджикату передёрнуло. Кажется, он всё же ошибся с выбором борделя. Но отступать было поздно.  
– Мне женщину. Но у меня немного необычные предпочтения, – сказал он.  
– Необычные?  
– Женщины, когда это видят, обычно убегают, так что мне нужна такая, которую ничем не испугать.  
– Минуточку, – насторожeнно ответила девушка, отошла на пару шагов и достала из декольте телефон. «Особый клиент», «с запросами», «приходите срочно», «очень прошу», доносились обрывки разговора до Хиджикаты. Он уже успел пожалеть, что завёл разговор об особых предпочтениях. Наконец девушка закончила переговоры.  
– Пройдёмте в номер, боюсь, вам придётся немного подождать, – сказала она. – Если желаете, можно пока заказать ужин в нашем ресторане.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Хиджиката. – Но только не курицу!

• • •

Хиджиката осмотрел номер. Типичный лав-отель, почти всю комнату занимала гигантская кровать, в прикроватной тумбочке было как минимум пять литров смазки и множество странных игрушек, напоминавших инопланетные овощи, на стенах висели цепи и наручники. Он приготовился ждать, но долго не пришлось: в дверь постучали и принесли ужин. Только он успел выдавить на еду горку майонеза, как опять раздался стук в дверь. На этот раз пришла девушка.  
– Добрый вечер, меня зовут Цукуё, и эту ночь мы проведём вместе, – уверенно сообщила она. «Симпатичная, даже шрам не портит», – оценил Хиджиката. Вот только казалось, что она настроена очень воинственно: в голосе никакой мягкости, никакого обещания внеземных наслаждений... Наоборот, даже по короткой фразе приветствия Хиджиката понял, что эту девушку нелегко испугать. Но вдруг и она такая же, как все?  
– Не хотите отужинать со мной? – решил проверить Хиджиката и показал на стол, где в его тарелке медленно оплывал майонезный Эверест. У Цукуё дёрнулась бровь, но, по крайней мере, она не собиралась с криком убегать.  
– Я не голодна, – ответила она. – А вы, я вижу, любите майонез.  
Хиджиката неопределённо пожал плечами. Любовь – не то слово, это просто стиль жизни.  
– Тогда я знаю, чем мы будем заниматься сегодня, – многообещающе и даже слегка зловеще улыбнулась Цукуё.

• • •

Майонез маслянистыми белыми дорожками стекал по груди Цукуё. Она провела пальцем по соску, собрала капли майонеза и облизала.  
– Это «Майорин», да? – спросила она.  
У Хиджикаты аж перехватило дыхание. В глубине души он понимал, что это просто случайность, вряд ли Цукуё любила «Майорин» так же, как он. Тем более, запоминающаяся рекламная песенка сделала «Майорин» самой известной маркой майонеза, потому не удивительно, что Цукуё назвала именно её. Но эта случайность показалась Хиджикате очень значимой.  
– Дай оближу, – хриплым от возбуждения голосом сказал он. Цукуё расправила плечи, подставляясь поудобнее, призывно качнула грудью, и Хиджиката, с аппетитом причмокивая, начал собирать губами и языком белые струйки. На сосках Цукуё он задержался особенно – там, как ему показалось, через вкус майонеза ощущался и солоноватый вкус кожи, и он с удовольствием играл языком с измазанными майонезом сосками. Цукуё застонала.  
Хиджиката знал, что куртизанка должна подбадривать клиента и изображать наслаждение, но стон показался ему таким натуральным, что его член, уже и так почти возбуждённый, больно упёрся в штаны. Хиджиката на минуту оторвался от влажно блестящей груди Цукуё, расстегнул ширинку, и опять припал к телу. Он смело повёл рукой вверх по ноге Цукуё, добрался до разреза платья и скользнул внутрь. Тонкие трусики Цукуё уже были влажными, и сквозь ткань Хиджиката мог прощупать все анатомические подробности.  
– Продолжай, – командным тоном сказала Цукуё. Это была не томная и ласковая просьба, которую обычно услышишь от куртизанки, а почти что приказ без притворной стыдливости, но Хиджикату это только распалило. Он отодвинул вымокшую ткань трусов Цукуё и скользнул пальцем во влажные, горячие глубины её тела.  
– Да, так хорошо, – подбодрила его Цукуё. Для Хиджикаты это оказалось последней каплей, он понял, что дольше сдерживаться не в силах.  
– Тут где-то были презервативы, – сказал он, торопливо роясь в тумбочке. Продолжение вечера обещало быть интересным.

• • •

Наутро Цукуё ушла из номера лав-отеля первой. Она отыскала работницу борделя.  
– Кимико-чан, в следующий раз, когда клиент скажет, что у него особенные запросы, сначала узнай какие. У меня много работы, я не могу отвлекаться на такие мелочи.  
– Извините, Цукуё-сан! Я так растерялась, он выглядел сурово... Наши девушки не привыкли к такому. А какие у него были пожелания?  
Цукуё улыбнулась воспоминаниям.  
– Ничего особенного, но если он ещё раз тут появится, сообщи мне, – ответила она.


End file.
